Best Friends Forever (season 5)
The fifth season of Disney sitcom ''Best Friends Forever premiered on Disney Channel on May 25, 2018, airing 18 episodes until 2019. It is the first original hit series to air more than four seasons and set a record as the longest-running television series on Disney Channel surprising [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_of_Waverly_Place Wizards of Waverly Place]. Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner all reprised their roles as Nick, Sasha, Cassie and Amy, respectively. Dylan Patton, who is absent from Best Friends Reunion, returned as Zack and Jason Dolley remains as the main character once again as Chris. Production At the world premiere of Best Friends Reunion, Duke Johnson confirmed that a revival in the works, scheduling for a summer 2018 premiere. It will see the characters reuniting after they all graduated from collage, now lives normal adult lives. This will set a new record for being the longest running TV show on Disney Channel surpassing Wizards of Waverly Place, and for the first time for a TV show to air five seasons. Following the success of Best Friends Reunion, Disney Channel confirms to bring back Best Friends Forever to television for a new season with the same cast, as well as new cast members. Dylan Patton, who didn't reprise his role as Zack in Best Friends Reunion (portrayed by Chandler Massey) confirmed he will be returning as Zack Foster. Filming is scheduled to began filming on April 13, 2018, and is scheduled to film 10 episodes. Disney Channel confirmed its premiere date on May 25, 2018. Cast and Characters Main *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor Recurring *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson *Taylor Lautner as Ben Jones *Bambi Monroe as Maria Anderson *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris Casting Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dakota Fanning, Jason Dolley and Alyson Stoner will all reprise their roles as their principal characters Nick, Sasha, Cassie, Chris and Amy. Dylan Patton, who did not appear in Best Friends Reunion, will also reprise his role as the character Zack. Due to his behavior from drug possession back in 2013, Disney denied their decision to reprise his role as he is replaced by Chandler Massey in the film. Dolley's character Chris is now a main character for this season. Last year he is recurring due to Dolley starring in another TV series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie] at the time. Synopsis It's been eight years since they graduated from college and now living adult lives. One year after the events from Best Friends Reunion, Nick and Sasha, Zack and Cassie, and Amy and Chris are still going strong together. However, Nick and Sasha have divorced and Chris and Amy also have divorced, but all manages to keep their friendship strong. As Cassie lets Sasha and Amy share at Cassie's place, though she is still dating Zack, but not living together to have their girls time. And Zack lets Nick and Chris share their place over Zack's place to have their boys time. As their lives single lives now, they also will be facing difficult decisions in their as well as dealing with issues in their lives. Episodes Premiere The fifth season premiered on May 25, 2018 bringing a total of 10 episodes. Filming took place around March 2018 and was completed a few weeks later. It later extended to 2 episodes for a total of 12. In April 2018, it extended 6 more episodes for a total of 18 episodes. References # ^ Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Producers quitting. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Best Friends Forever' Season Out July 2. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. # ^ Dakota Fanning returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Keke Palmer returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Alyson Stoner returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Josh Hutcherson returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Dylan Patton returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley recurring for Best Friends Forever season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. Category:Best Friends Forever episodes Category:Best Friends Forever Category:Lists of children's television series episodes Category:Lists of Disney Channel shows' episodes Category:2018 television seasons